Change for my heart
by Sheriti Nafrit
Summary: This is about Kyle went through a change and how Stan was about to pull him right back StanxKyle EricxButter


* * *

Disclamier: I do not own south park or any of the character I totally wish I did.

It was just another normal day in the town of south park where we found our four heroes just coming out of school. Each one now moving on to being in the 9th grade. Still Butter takes the place of Kenny for 5 years. Stan has finally gotten over with the break of Wendy. Eric was still a racist jerk in the group but with a little change in heart, he even loss a lot of weight. And Butter was.....still Butter. Kyle was different he has become distance from his friends, hardly talks anymore, doesn't play. Everything about his new change screamed Help and today that what Stan is planning to do.

Stan was walking next to Kyle trying to get him to talk back. While Eric and Butter took up the rear.

" So what are you guys want to do this weekend?" Stan asked around the group.

"Well me and Eric are going-" Butter was about to say something before Eric smacked his hand over his mouth

"Butter what did I say We are not going to the movies to see the Fuckin' Rainbow Witch of the Far West." Cartman said while removing his hand from his mouth before retaking Butter's hand.

" Eric it suppose to be a good movie." Butter argued back

"God dammit Butter no we are going to go see My Bloody Valentine 3-D and that's final" Eric making the final discion while wrapping his arms around Butter's waist.

"So how about you Kyle have any plans?" Stan asked

"Nope"

"So how would you like to meet up at my house to play Left 4 Dead?You can sleep over my parents went on their like second honeymoon, we can play all night long "

"Sure" he answer back with a emotionless tone still stare up in front of him.

Stan turn his head back to look at Eric and Butter with a sad disappointed look for not getting Kyle to speak more about his once favorite game. Butter stare at back at him with a compassion look while Eric just shoo him away with his hand. Stan turn back around.

"OK guys we'll see you later!" Butter said while Eric and himself walk cross street to Butter's House. Stan Kyle just stood watching as Eric and Butter walked in to the house. Once they were gone Stan and Kyle started to their house.

Upon arriving at Kyle's house Stan and Kyle show Kyle's little adopted brother from Canada, Ike sitting on the steps of his house.

"Well Kyle I'll see at my house around 5 o'clock ok?" Stan asked his friend before he walked into his house.

"Ok" Kyle replied back before unlocking the door for him and Ike. Kyle slowly shut the door leaving Stan alone with his thoughts.

*** 5:00 pm ***

* * *

Stan was downstairs in his family's living room setup his Xbox360 when a light knock came from his door.

"Come on in Kyle!" Stan yelled from behind the TV set.

The front door creaked open arriving Kyle standing there with a wireless controller. Kyle walked into Stan's house with the same monotone look on his face.

Stan crawl out from behind his new flat screen tv." Hey Kyle so are you ready to play the game?"

"Sure" Kyle set up his controller as Stan turn on the game.

About two hours later, both Stan and Kyle were sitting on the crouch with the TV turn up, nothing but guns going off and zombies screams. During the game playing Stan couldn't help but to look at Kyle from the corner of his eyes. Stan knowns that Kyle wasn't even trying in the game like he use to but truth be told he was doing a lot better. But it wasn't the same, Kyle wasn't have fun, he was just sitting there hitting buttons.

Almost to the end of the level all the power in the house shuts off. Stan jumped and cursed as he try to find his way around house for some flashlights or candles. Kyle got up to stretch his muscles while he waited for Stan.

"Kyle?" Stan called out while stumbling a little down the stair trying to make it back to the living room.

"Yea?" Kyle felt a hand grabbed hold of his own hand.

" Oops sorry dude" Stan quickly let go of his hand while pulling out a candle and some matches. "These is all I could found."

When Stan srtick the match he caught glanced of Kyle, his reddish orange hair that remind him of a flame and his near emerald green eyes no longer as shining as when he was a child but duller. And his freckled soft cheek were so tempting to touch but Stan was soon interrupted by a burn feeling.

"Holy Shit Dude!" Stan exclaim while drop the match and holding out his burned finger. Stan was going to go to the bathroom to wash his finger under some cold water when he already felt someone's moisten lip and mouth sucking on them.

Stan stared at Kyle with widen eyes as his face became hot with a blush. He wanted to speak, ask his friend why was he doing this? All tho Stan had dream of him and Kyle being close like this and his body was response to this differently then in his dream but still felt right. He felt like he could no longer breath, that he could no longer move. He liked the feeling of Kyle soft tender lips wrapped around his finger, his long sleek tongue running over it. God he wanted more.

"Kyle..." Stan could not hold in his moan

As Kyle was sucking Stan's finger, he couldn't help but to let his mind wander off.

'Stan why can't I stop, more importantly why can't I tell you how I feel,is it because I am afraid that you would not accept my feeling back' Kyle instantly stop when he heard a faint moan coming from in front of him. He lift his head up and stared at Stan's angel like face.

Stan couldn't wait one more moment, he quickly thrust his lips against Kyle's rosily soft petal lips. Kyle's eyes widen with disbelieve before slowly shutting his eyes like Stan. Kyle gentle wrapped his arms around Stan's shoulder while deepen the kiss. Stan grabbed Kyle's hip while letting the candle and matches fall too just to hold on to Kyle, to pull him closer and to feel him more. They both soon realize that they need to breath, so they slowly separated from each other.

Stan looked at Kyle's face before turning around.

"um I'll go get us something to drink" Stan stated before walking away leaving Kyle by himself but not before giving him a sexy smirk.

Kyle sat back down on the crouch with a small shy grin on his face while he waited for Stan to return.

'Wow..' that was what was going on in both of their heads each one happy as can be.

Stan walked back in the living room and hand Kyle his cup of coffee while sitting down. Kyle grabbed the blanket and throw it over the both of them to get cozy. As they sat next to each other Kyle rested his head on Stan's shoulder. Each one not speaking but it was comfortable. It like hours before one spoke.

"Thank you Stan" Kyle whisper with his eyes closed.

Stan just grow a small blush while running his hand up and down Kyle's arm.

This is my first at making a south park yaoi I hope you all like it. No flaming please Rate & Review


End file.
